Only Time
by Seraphyne
Summary: SongFic that shows somewhat of the dark side of things. Hermione is a very troubled person. Wonderful World of Weird creation. Thanx for reading and please review.


Only Time  
  
I don't know why I keep torturing myself with these rendezvous; I mean he doesn't even remember them because I have to put a memory charm on him afterwards. I have a blissful night with him only to be reminded of their relationship the next day. He hangs all over her and is the perfect boyfriend; when he's not fighting Lord Voldemort that is. What do I expect? Maybe one day he'll finally see me and I won't have to put the stupid charms on him. There is more to me than books and good grades. Well tonight I'll tell him and then he can decide for himself.  
  
Who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Apparently she doesn't realize that I know about her fool hardy attempts at erasing my memory. That girl is smart but not that good at memory charms. The first time I remembered I couldn't believe that she would do that. I had no idea she felt this way, I mean we are best friends and only best friends. What is my world coming to? What do I tell Ginny? Ginny and I have been together for two years, I can't get enough of her. I love spending time with Ginny and I just plain love her, but I haven't had the heart to tell Hermione to stop with the charms. Why?  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
  
Has your heart chose?  
  
Only time...  
  
Oh, God; I thought for sure that I had done something wrong. I guess I'll have to use the old time turner from now on. The memory charms don't seem to be enough. When we were kissing last night it was as though he remembered all the other times just like me. What if he does? Does that mean that he has feeling for me as well? What would he tell Ginny? Oh well at least with the time turner I'll have more time with him. No one knows but me that most of the rendezvous are spent just sitting and listening to one of his adventures. I love spending time with him as well as loving him. I need more time.  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
  
As your love flies?  
  
Only time...  
  
Wow, how can I go through with this? I mean I admit if I didn't have all the adventures with Hermione on my mind I would have been the one to propose to Ginny, but I wasn't and now I have to answer the question. I don't know what I'll say, I love her to death, but Hermione won't leave my mind either. I also believe something weird is going on, I mean I remember almost all details about every meeting with Hermione, but last night after that meeting I suddenly remembered a meeting from a while back that I know didn't happen then. Is she messing with time now, like long ago in our third year at Hogwarts? Gosh it seems like a lifetime ago, where has the time gone. Secretly I wish I could spend more time with Hermione. But Ginny and the proposal is what is consuming my time these days. What to do.  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
  
When your love dies?  
  
Only time...  
  
I'm on top of the highest building in London, because my life doesn't make sense anymore. Why did he have to accept her stupid proposal? I love him and I know he loves me, but why does he have to marry her? Ginny doesn't deserve him. After we graduated he went on to become an Auror and I went on to be a potions master, true we lost touch for a couple of years. So what if she got to share his adventures against Voldemort until he needed a potions supplier; we were inseparable at school and so now work so well together. All the time in the world would not open his eyes to me. I know for certain now that the memory charms weren't having any effect on him, he even told me about dreams where he remembered certain events happening a long time ago, so the time turner isn't an option either. I guess I'll let them get married and have a nice happy life and I'll have a happy when I meet the concrete down below. Only time can help me now.  
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
  
That love might be,  
  
In your heart.  
  
To think the shock I received when I apparated to the top of that building to find Hermione falling, rushing to her dearth. I immediately changed into a golden griffin, my animagus form, and flew to her. She was unconscious when we landed. I could not believe that she would go as far as suicide. The vision that led me here was peculiar for sure, I was never a big fan of Divination and I knew that someone in that field had to have given me the vision, but who? I really couldn't think straight until I got her on the ground. Why would Hermione do something like this? But I already knew the answer; I had accepted Ginny's proposal two days ago. I knew that Hermione had feelings for me but yet I did nothing to assuage them. I should have told her to move on, that this time was not the best time.  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
  
The moon still keeps on moving  
  
If the night keeps all your heart?  
  
Night keeps all your heart...  
  
Why am I alive, because he has a hero complex and won't let anyone die. I don't know how he knew I was going to be there, but the next time won't be so obvious. The wedding is a month away and I can't stand this. I don't even have our little rendezvous to pass the time away. I can't let my feelings show anymore because he's getting married and he's already told me that we are just friends. How can I let him know that being just friends was over a long time ago? As if that's not bad enough Ginny has asked me to be her bridesmaid and wants me to play the cello at the wedding. He also made me promise not to try and kill myself again. That was the hardest promise that I will have to break, because I have a date with the pavement tonight.  
  
Who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart chose?  
  
Only time...  
  
What am I to do? I'm at my wit's end. I know that Hermione will not last until the wedding. I sense it in the air, the mood she's been in and everything she does. Ginny and I talked last night and we don't know what to do, although Ginny has a secret and I need to find out what it is. I believe it has something to do with Hermione and I am completely in the dark. Again another vision came but this one was fuzzy, I knew it was Hermione but where she was I couldn't guess. I hope I can figure it out in time to save her. I can't tell anyone much less Hermione, but if she was to die, I would be lost. These feelings for her are more than I can bare, I thought we were just friends? Does Ginny suspect that this is happening?  
  
And who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
This is it, the final leap. One, two, three and I won't have to worry about anything, anymore. What's that? Oh no! Not again, why is he here? How did he find me? No one would have thought to look on top of the Hogwarts Express. Here he comes to save my life, but what he's actually doing is killing me slower.  
"Hermione, please don't do it. Can I not give you a good reason to live?"  
"Harry, I can't live like this! I can't live a lie of a life; you being happy with someone else."  
"Hermione, you are my life. I found out that Ginny was stringing me along to you! She told me something that I didn't even know. She told me that I love you and it's true!"  
"Oh, how can I believe you? For so long you would say that you love Ginny and that all I was, was a friend. How can I believe that this is not a scam to get me to live?"  
"Because Hermione, if you cast a simple truth spell then you would know that all I have said is true. The thing that we now have together and will always have is time! We have all the time in the word to love each other." He grabbed my hand and yanked me to him and kissed me. Not a fairytale kiss like our secret rendezvous but the real thing.  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
The End. 


End file.
